


Massive Mess

by SemperFluo



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Degradation, Farting, Gen, Scat, Shitting on someone, Smothering someone with balls, Wasteplay, ball worship, waste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFluo/pseuds/SemperFluo
Summary: You and Bee have some "fun".
Kudos: 9





	Massive Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndangeredMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/gifts).



You were laying down on the cold cement floor. Bee towered over you, his massive balls swaying as he shifted. He had that cocky smirk on his face as he knelt. He manoeuvred his balls so that they would smother your face as he got lower. They smelled like oil, metal, grease, and dirt. They pressed you down into the floor, trapping you in between them. They felt almost like pleather, and you could hear the copious amounts of transfluid glorp around in them. He ground against you, rubbing those massive orbs against your body.

"Sniff 'em good you slut, I've been keeping them nice and musky for you. So you'd better enjoy it and breathe in deep."

You gladly obligated, immediately huffing in his scent. You could tell he'd been rubbing them with grease to keep them nice and shiny. It smelled sweet and tangy, like a mix between a junkyard and a mechanics shop. You tempted a taste, licking the smooth, sweaty surface. It was sublime, the flavours exploded in your mouth as you began sucking on them.

Suddenly you heard a deep metallic groan come from above you, followed by a low rumbling. "Oof, Primus, that fuel isn't agreeing with me. You don't mind getting backfired on right? O'course you don't, you're my little gas bastard."

The groaning got louder before a loud, brassy backfire tore out of him with a bbbbrrrraaaapppp. It made the sweaty balls jiggle and slap against you. It clouded your vision in a dark musky blue and it smelled like burnt chemicals. The frame above you rumbled again before letting out another bubbly backfire with a brptbrptbrptbrpt. The metallic groaning got louder and angrier as the mech above you shuddered and let out another backfire with a ppppbbbbfffftttt.

"Errf, oh I don't think that's just gas anymore. I gotta void so bad, frag, I don't think I could make it to the washracks. Slag, I'm gonna void, I'm gonna void right on you. You're not gonna do a thing about it are you, waste slut."

He tensed above you before letting out another backfire that was quickly followed by the crackling sounds of waste coming out. It got mushed against you and squeezed in between his balls. It swallowed your vision and completely covered you. It was warm and sticky and felt mostly smooth with some small chunks here and there.

You heard him groan again before his frame started shifting, rocking back and forth on you. You felt his gigantic balls pulse as he stroked himself and ground against you. With every movement, you got squished beneath him, surrounded by filth and metal. It didn't take too long before he was overloading, his balls throbbing rapidly against you, forcing the transfluid out.

He got up and stared down at you, pancaked to the floor and covered in his waste and sweat. He grimaced "You look absolutely disgusting. You really are meant to be a waste receptacle. I can't believe you like this scrap."


End file.
